The Mansion
by 00StupidLamb00
Summary: Ever since that day I vowed to see the beautiful interior of the mansion again. And indeed I did, but never did I imagine I would be spending eternity in these beautiful halls....
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I couldn't take it anymore. I snuck into the mansion, ran up the stairs, and stepped up to the first door that I could find. I opened the door and walked into a large room. The walls were red and the floor a black marble. A glass chandelier hung from the ceiling. In the middle of the room there was a man in a chair, reading a book that sat on his lap. He looked about 17, my age, and had pale skin and emerald green colored eyes. He looked up at me and opened his mouth to talk. I saw white sharp teeth. He had fangs.

*****

Three weeks ago I would have been considered your average, harmless teenage girl. I had friends, I was fairly high up on the popularity chart, my grades were decent, and I was on the right track to becoming a successful, hardworking citizen. But all that changed the day I saw the house.  
It all started with a dare. It was at my best friend, Megan's birthday party. My six closest friends and I sat together in a circle. My eyes made their way around the circle. Jake sat cuddled with his girlfriend Monica, Emily sat with her boyfriend Tim, and Megan sat close to her boyfriend Bryce. As always, I was the awkward seventh wheel. I always made it seem like I was okay with it, but inside, I wasn't. I had always been a helpless romantic; I read and watched countless shows filled with romance, destiny, and true love. And as I did, I longed for someone to hold me, someone to love, someone to love me back. I would stay awake at night and dream up countless scenarios, a million ways I would have my first kiss; but that was all on the inside. "Ember! Ember!" Jake shouted. "Huh?" I said as I dragged myself out of my thoughts. "I asked you like five times! Truth or Dare?" He shouted as Monica giggled at my cluelessness. "Oh!" I laughed along, "Um…dare!" I said. "Okay, give me a second." He said as the six of my buddies huddled together to create the best, or rather worst possible dare. "Perfect." Jake said as the huddle receded. "I dare you to sneak into the old Faraday Mansion!" He shouted with excitement. I cringed.  
The Faraday Mansion was at the top of a big hill at the end of Blind Eye Road. It was rotted and looked as if it had been abandoned for centuries. As kids we would all make up stories about what or who still inhabited the house. I had always been curious as to what was inside, but never enough to face my fears and enter the supposedly haunted house. But, a dare was a dare so I put on my coat and set out towards the house. I wearily walked up the creaky steps and knocked on the rotting door. No answer. I knocked again, still no answer. I lightly pushed on the door and to my surprise, it opened. And what I saw inside, I never would have expected. There was not a creaky floorboard or spider web in sight. On either side of the room stood elegant, large, wooden staircases that curved to connect in the center. Where the stairs met stood a huge marble archway with intricate carvings. On each side of the archway stood a gargoyle staring back at me. As I stood marveling the interior, I suddenly heard footsteps and fled the mansion. But ever since that day I vowed to see the beautiful interior of the mansion again. And indeed I did, but never did I imagine I would be spending eternity in these beautiful halls.

*****

The mysterious man finally spoke. "Hello" I cringed in fear. "Hello" He said again. "Hello," I responded just loud enough to hear. "I won't hurt you, trust me." He insisted. I pondered his words as I took a small step backwards. He sighed. "I won't hurt you." He reassured. I took a little step forwards as I quietly spoke again. "Wh-What are you reading?" "A Midsummer's Night Dream" He replied. "What's it about?" I asked, even though I already knew. "It's a romance." He responded as I took another step forwards. "Do you enjoy reading?" he asked as he looked at me with his emerald eyes. I nodded. "What type of things do you like to read?" He asked casually. I took yet another step forward and whispered, "Fantasy." I took one more step closer only to realize I was right beside him. He then stood up. I closed my eyes. I shuddered as his lips grazed my ear. "Good bye." He whispered as his fangs sank into my neck. My world faded until everything went black. It all went by so fast. I felt pain, a lot of pain.  
I awoke in the man's placid arms. I looked into his beautiful emerald eyes as he said "Hello.". I was confused and thirsty. Not for water, but for something else. But what? "You know what you are now." He murmured. I thought about it. He had bit me, bit me with his fangs. I was a vampire now. I said it aloud in fear and disorientation. I believed in life and death, nothing more, nothing less. I was completely overwhelmed, my head spun as everything became dark once again.  
I awoke to the sound of a frantic voice calling my name. "Ember! Ember! Wake up!" The voice said. I slowly opened my eyes to see those now familiar ones staring back at me. "How do you know my name?" I croaked. He ignored my question and continued to stare at me with a worried look on his face. I then remembered why I had blacked out in the first place. I suddenly became enraged. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" I shouted, "I DON'T WANT TO BE THIS WAY!" He just looked at me calmly and said "You may not have asked for this, but it was inevitable. Your father was one of us. I just awakened your potential. Your father was Prince Alexander of the vampires. My father was a prince as well but right now, that's beside the point "That's impossible. My father was not a vampire!" I yelled. My voice then became a whisper "There's no way." He stood up then, and as I limply hung in his arms, he walked towards the door.  
He continued to walk through the dark narrow hall way, passing many other doors. He stopped and opened a wood door with a gold handle. In the room there was table and two chairs. The chairs were black with red cushions. He put me down in one and poured us both a glass of a beautiful red liquid. It smelled so good. He gave me the glass and sat down in the chair across from me.  
"You must have a lot of questions," he said. I nodded and spoke. "So you're allowed to know my name and I'm not allowed to know yours?" He chuckled and answered simply, "Sterling." He took a sip from his glass then. I turned my head away. He sighed. "We need to drink blood in order to sustain life." He explained as he motioned to my glass." Drink." he said. I reluctantly took a sip. It was delicious. I drank another gulp without thinking twice. As I finished my glass I took a good look Sterling. I was so distracted before that I hadn't noticed that my eyesight had increased significantly. It was as if I was seeing Sterling for the first time. My eyes grazed over his gorgeously defined features. His hair flowed gracefully down his neck down to his shoulders. The color was magnificent, the blackest of blacks. I then turned my attention to his clothing. He was wearing a black, silk linen shirt with a high collar, a blood red cravat tied with perfection, and a plain, black, silk coat that seemed to be tailored to his body exquisitely. He wore tightly fitted breeches that matched his cravat flawlessly. His attire was of another time; the early nineteen hundreds maybe? I wasn't sure. But then again I wasn't really sure of anything at this point. At some point he noticed my staring because he spoke. "Is there something on my face?" He asked. "Oh, no, not at all, still flawless." I started rambling. As soon as I realized what I had said I became completely mortified. I waited for my cheeks to become hot, revealing my embarrassment, but they didn't. Vampire, I reminded myself. No blood in the body equals no blushing. I looked down, afraid of how he would react to my comment. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my chin. Sterling lifted my face, but my eyes stayed glued to the ground. I slowly raised them only to find him kneeling in front of my chair so that his eyes could meet mine. But this time, as I looked into his eyes, it was a completely different experience than any other. As I stared deeper into his eyes, it was as if I was staring deeper into his soul. "Sterling." I gasped at the magical sight as his lips met mine. Cautious at first, as if making sure that the feeling was mutual, as if he didn't want to force me into anything. I met the caution with a wave of passion, and his kisses soon mirrored mine. Everything around me started to fade then. Right then and there nothing else in the world mattered. It was just Sterling and me. I entangled by hands in his silky hair. Too soon, we broke apart. I reluctantly let go of his hair. It was then I noticed I was on the floor, sitting on Sterling's lap. "Why?" I whispered. "Why what?" He whispered back. "Why did you change me?" The smile on his face vanished. He pushed me off his lap and looked into my eyes. "It was selfish," He started, "three weeks ago, when you snuck into the house, I knew I had to be with you, no matter what it took." He looked down in shame. This time, it was my turn to take him by the chin and raise his face to meet my eyes. I said nothing, but he knew he was forgiven as I leaned in and everything faded once again.  
This time I was the one to break the kiss. I yawned, "Why am I tired?" I asked. He laughed as he picked me up and carried me down the hall. "Vampires still have to sleep." He explained. "At night?" I asked confused. "Look out the window, my love." I couldn't hide my smile hearing his nickname for me. I reluctantly tore my eyes from his face and looked out the window to find that the sun was rising. Just then, he turned to face huge medieval double doors. He opened them with one hand, still supporting me with the other. I gasped.  
The walls of the room were lined in intricate gold and red wallpaper. In the center of the wood floored room stood a gorgeous, wooden, four poster bed. A mirror atop a wooden dresser took up the left side of the room while two doors, one leading to a bathroom and one leading to a closet, lined the right side of the wall. He carried me over to the bed and set me down. He started to walk towards the door. "I suppose I'll sleep on the couch for now. Sleep tight, my love." He said. "Wait!" I shouted. He rushed over to me, his face wearing a look of concern. "What?" he asked. "Stay with me, please?" I whispered. He stayed silent as he crawled into his bed and held me close. I laid my head on his chest and drifted to sleep. And for the first time, I didn't stay awake longing to find my true love, because I knew I had found him. I no longer longed to hold someone, because he was holding me. I didn't long to love someone, because I did now. And I didn't long for somebody to love me, because there was one thing I was absolutely sure of; Sterling and me, it was destined to be, and that was all that mattered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As I woke up, I kept my eyes closed. I was sure that all of yesterday's events were a dream. After all, it's impossible to become really, truly in love in the span of one night. Right? Wrong. Because as I opened my eyes, my prince was next to me, sleeping like an angel. Sterling opened his eyes and smiled at me. "Goodnight, my love." "Don't you mean good morning? Oh!" I giggled as I noticed the sun was nowhere in sight. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. "Feed me!" I shouted playfully. "Stay here." He warned as he quickly kissed me and walked out of the room. In almost no time at all, he was back carrying two glasses filled with blood. "Cheers!" I said. "To us!" He replied as we drank.  
When we finished our "breakfast" He set the cups on the dresser and gathered me up into his arms. "I'm never going to walk myself again, am I?" I laughed. "Nope". He laughed along with me. We walked down the hallway and down the stairs. Under the archway stood double doors, much like his bedroom doors. He opened them. The walls and floors of the living room were both wood. A wooden wall unit held a 55 inch plasma TV complete with a sound system. Adjacent to that was a brown leather couch. He sat down on the couch and sat me on his lap. "What do you want to do tonight?" Sterling asked. "I can think of a couple things." I said as a turned to face him. We laughed in unison as our lips met. He started to pull apart, and I reluctantly complied. He saw the reluctance on my face and smiled. "Don't worry my love, we have eternity." "But that's not long enough for me!" I wined playfully.  
Suddenly, I heard an extremely quiet knock on the door. "How did I hear that?" I wondered. The knock was so light, and the door so far away. Sterling gave me a quick kiss and walked towards the door. "You're sight isn't the only thing that has increased." I caught up with him. "So you're saying I'm a super hero now?!?" He laughed as he slid his arm around my waist. "You're my superhero." He held me close as we made our way to the front door. The person at the door knocked once again. "Do you know who-"He cut me off halfway through my question, "No." He said. I watched his smile vanish then as he pressed his lips together, far too serious for my liking.  
As we reached the doorway, Sterling angled himself so he was standing protectively in front of me. He looked through the peep hole. "Go wait in the bedroom, Em." "Why?" His green eyes sparkled, trying to persuade me, "Please." Damn I thought. One word was all it took and I obeyed. It was the eyes, they could probably make me do anything. I ran into the bedroom and sat on the bed, wondering who the mysterious visitor could be. I sat for no more than a second before I ran out of the bedroom and down the hallway, the closest I could get without being seen. "She has changed." I heard Sterling say in his velvet voice. I must have missed the beginning of the conversation. The door closed then and I heard Sterling's shoes walking up the stairway.  
I scrambled to the bedroom door but he was already standing in the doorway. How did he- I started to question in my head, "Vampires are fast." He said with a sly grin within seconds, it was replaced with a look of bewilderment. "How did you?" "How did I?" We spoke at the same time. "Can you-?" I asked in utter disbelief. "Can I-?" His tone holding the same skepticism. "CAN I?!?!" I asked with sudden excitement. He laughed, "I suppose it seems we can read each other's minds." "But how?" I asked with a childlike naiveté. "I always thought it was a legend, but I had heard that once a vampire finds his soul mate, their minds connect." He said with a smile as he leaned in and kissed me, just one light kiss.  
Well, I wasn't going to settle for that. As he started to pull away, I grasped his shirt and pulled him back. I entangled my hand in his hair. As we stood there, kissing, it was if I time stood still. I had no idea how long we'd been standing there in each other's arms, but did it really matter? His tongue grazed mine with such grace as I savored the taste, hoping this moment would never end. Our breathing became ragged as I grasped his hair tighter pulling him closer to me. "I love you." I whispered in his ear. "And I love you," He answered, "More than you will ever know."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
I awoke to find myself laying in Sterli- our bed. I still can't believe he's really mine. "You better believe it." Sterling spoke as he sat up next to me and leaned over to kiss me in a way that would make any girls knees go weak. But Sterling would kiss me and me only, and I took pleasure in that.  
"So," I said brightly, "Who was at the door last night?" The dazzling smile on his face faded immediately, "A servant of the king." He spoke grimly. "King? Of the vampires? What's his name?" He took his time answering my question, and when he did, there was obvious hesitation in his voice. "The king's name is Alexander." I looked down, "My father's name was Alexander." I reminded him sullenly. "Your father's name is Alexander." He said. "He's dead, my father died when I was three years old in a car accident in Vermont, where he was on a business trip." "No, Ember, he's not dead, he is our king, and the man at the door was one of his servants."  
My eyes widened. "No" I gasped. "Yes." He replied in a mocking tone. I couldn't help but laugh, though I was still stunned by my new knowledge. "I knew I could get you to smile." He said cheerfully. He then got off the bed and stood in front of me "What does my princess of the night want to do this fine hour." He said in an amazingly accurate British accent as he bowed and held his hand out to me. "I want to see him." I said, too distracted to react to his humorous manor. He slowly shifted from bowing to kneeling on the ground as his facial features rearranged to display a look of dread and fear. "No" "DAMMITT STERLING HE'S MY FATHER! I HAVEN'T SEEN HIM IN 14 YEARS! I DON'T CARE HOW SCARED YOU ARE WE ARE GOING TO SEE HIM!" I was stunned at the anger that I had just released. "I'm-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-"I stuttered as I got off the bed to kneel beside him. His head was hung and his body unmoving. I love you. I thought as I stroked his cheek. Please look at me Sterling, Please just look at me. His head slowly turned to face mine. "He wants me dead." He said quietly. "What?" I asked confused. "Your father wants me dead. He was waiting until your eighteenth birthday to change you into a vampire. He wanted turn you himself. I went and changed you, therefore ruining his plans. The servant at the door arrived to confirm that the rumors were true, that you were indeed one of us. When he finds out he is going to want me dead." "Oh Sterling!" I exploded as I wrapped my arms around him. "I so sorry! I never would have yelled- I didn't mean to- I just felt so-"I released him from my embrace. "I'm sorry." I finished as I looked at him; pleading in my eyes.  
He kissed me then. At some point, the tears started to fall. Not just from my eyes, but from his. We broke apart. "What is going to happen?" I asked. "I don't know Ember, I just don't know."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
We spent the next hour going over our options. "Well first things first we have to leave here, and soon. Your father's servant will be reaching the palace in a matter of hours, which means we have at least that to leave." He explained. "Well, I didn't have any possessions here anyway so I suppose that means I'm packed and ready to go." Sterling frowned; obviously humor was not acceptable at a time such as this. "Fine, let me gather some things and we will be on our way."  
Sterling sped around the room, first throwing an open suitcase on to the bed, then filling it with a couple articles of clothing and at least 10 pints of blood that looked as if brought from a hospital. Lastly he pulled out a wad of cash. I gasped; it must have been at least ten-hundred thousand dollars. He obviously noticed my shock and smiled, "When you've lived for 18,497 years, and don't need to eat; the money accumulates."


End file.
